Lazos entre el pasado y el futuro
by MayaIxtab
Summary: Cinco años pasaron desde que empezaron a cazar los fragmentos del Shikon no Tama… Todos sus intentos de parar o atrasar a Naraku fracasaron por culpa de la eterna rivalidad entre los dos medio hermanos. ¿Quién va a hacer algo para pararlos? ¿Será Kagome la que logra hacerlo?
1. Pensando en el futuro

**Inuyasha no me pertenece.**

…**.**

**Lazos entre el futuro y el pasado**

**Pensando en el futuro**

Nuestra aventura empezó cinco años atrás cuando yo tenía quince años. Aún lo recuerdo como si hubiera pasado ayer… Todo empezó el mismo día de mi cumpleaños. Aún ahora me cuesta creer que puedo viajar al futuro y regresar al pasado cuando mejor me parezca. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que algún día podría viajar al pasado a través de la fuente seca, que ahora está en nuestra posesión, habría pensado que esa persona estaba loca. A veces me hubiera gustado tener una vida normal, hacer las cosas que todas las personas de mi edad hacen, pero al fin y al cabo no cambiaría estos años por nada del mundo. Mientras viajaba al pasado, encontré personas maravillosas, que con el paso del tiempo se convirtieron en mi familia. Si los perdiera ahora, sería como perder una parte de mí misma. La primera vez que me di cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por ellos fue hace dos años, cuando acabé el instituto… En cuanto el terminé el instituto empecé a pensar en mi vida en el pasado y en el futuro. ¿Qué pasará en cuanto el Shikon no Tama desparezca? ¿Quedaré atrapada en el futuro o en el pasado? ¿Qué haría si me quedara atrapada en el futuro? ¿Qué clase de trabajo podría encontrar sólo con mi diploma de bachillerato? Más que seguro, nada bien pagado… Para mí estaba claro que, si me quedase atrapada en el pasado, no necesitaría mis estudios porque no me servirían de nada, especialmente porque en la Edad Media las mujeres no tenían los derechos que tienen ahora… Estos pensamientos me atormentaban cada día hasta que tome una decisión. La decisión de continuar mis estudios y al mismo tiempo permanecer en el pasado.

El año pasado decidí ir a la universidad y averiguar si había una posibilidad de continuar mis estudios, pero desde mi casa. Así que me fui a Universidad de Tokio y hablé con las secretarias de la carrera de Historia. Les conté que quería estudiar allí, pero que tenía un grave problema de salud que no me permitiría pasar mucho tiempo lejos de casa, ni en este caso ir a la mayoría de los cursos. Después de escuchar mi historia, me dijeron que había un programa creado especialmente para las personas que se encontraban en mi situación y que todo lo que tenía que hacer para beneficiarme de este programa era pasar los exámenes y después sólo presentarme a los exámenes al final de cada semestre. Había pasado un año desde entonces y aunque no logré dedicar el tiempo que hubiera querido dedicar a leer y aprender, debido a la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la joya, logré mantener el puesto de mejor estudiante de mi año. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué mejor manera de aprender la historia, que vivirla?

Como era de esperar, otro semestre se acabó y yo tenía que regresar al futuro para hacer los exámenes. Por supuesto, ya podéis imaginar el ataque que le dio a Inuyasha en cuanto oyó la noticia. Sabía que esto significaba que la búsqueda de fragmentos se suspendería por un mes. Yo podía entender su punto de vista, pero él también tendría que haber entendido que yo podía quedarme atrapada en el futuro en cuanto el Shikon no Tama desapareciera. ¿Qué podía hacer yo en este caso sin estudios? Era imposible encontrar algo bien pagado y no quería ser un estorbo para mi madre.

Tras una hora de intentar hacerle entender mis razones para hacer esto, perdí la paciencia:

Iré y haré _todos_ los exámenes, sin tener en cuenta tu opinión.

¡Ni lo pienses muchacha! Aún tenemos fragmentos que recoger.

Lo sé, no me lo tienes que recordar, pero también tengo que pensar en mi futuro. Por si acaso quedo atrapada en el futuro tras de la desaparición de la joya.

¡No tenemos tiempo que perder con tus estúpidos exámenes!

Me voy y tú no puedes hacer nada para impedirme.

¿Estás…?

¡Una palabra más y te voy hacer sentar hasta que llegues a China!

Muchacha…

¡Siéntate!

Después de acabar esta estúpida discusión, tomé mi mochila y me fui a la fuente, pero no antes de lanzarle una última amenaza con la voz más fría que pude poner:

El próximo mes… estaré ocupada con mis exámenes y si te atreves venir a buscarme… Créeme cuando te digo que te arrepentirás mucho antes de que yo acabe contigo. Si quieres continuar con la búsqueda de fragmentos, lo puedes hacer tú solo, ya que nunca hemos tenido ninguna regla específica sobre cómo hacerlo.

De manera sorprendente, Inuyasha nuca vino a buscarme ese mes. Esto me hizo preguntarme si mis últimas palabras tuvieron alguna influencia sobre él. Pero al final no le di mucha importancia ya que logré alcanzar mi propósito. Aún así, esperé su llegada al final del mes, pero cuando vi que no aparecía empecé a preocuparme, pensando que tal vez algo grave había pasado al otro lado de la fuente.

Después de preparar todo y despedirme de mi familia regresé a la Edad Media. En cuanto llegué, pude oír un ruido de espadas, como si se estuviese desarrollando una batalla. Los dos medio hermanos se estaban peleando otra vez. Qué sorpresa ¿verdad? Como la batalla se desarrollaba en la cercanía de la fuente, sospeché que Sesshoumaru había aparecido justo antes de que Inuyasha viniera tras de mí.

Esta situación tenía que acabar.

**Continuará…**


	2. Buscando ayuda

**Inuyasha no me pertenece.**

**Este capítulo contiene un glosario de términos japoneses.**

**Letra itálica = pensamientos**

…**..**

**2. Buscando ayuda**

El palacio del Oeste: Cuatro días antes del regreso de Kagome

Rin enfermó mientras lord Sesshoumaru recorría Japón y esto le hizo regresar al palacio para que sus médicos pudieran curar a la pequeña. Los médicos hicieron todo lo posible para curarla con los pocos conocimientos que tenían sobre la anatomía humana. El problema era que, como eran youkai, sus conocimientos eran muy reducidos y esto no les permitió encontrar una curra para la enfermedad que Rin padecía. Los médicos humanos también intentaron encontrar una cura, pero tampoco ellos sabían cómo tratar esa enfermedad, así que el estado de salud de la pequeña Rin empeoró. Debido a esta situación, todos los que vivían en el palacio y sus alrededores se inquietaron mucho, porque no sabían cómo iba a reaccionar lord Sesshoumaru en el caso de que a Rin le pasara algo. Todos sabían que el señor la quería mucho aunque no lo mostrase y temían lo que le podía pasar a Rin si nadie lograba encontrar una cura.

En cuanto lord Sesshoumaru se enteró de que sus médicos no habían encontrado ni la enfermedad que Rin padecía ni una medicina para curarla, su youkiempezó a brillar a su alrededor. No podía creer que sus médicos, que eran los mejores de todo Japón, no pudieron por lo menos, encontrar una cura para Rin. Su ira empezó a crecer en cuanto se dio cuenta de que la pequeña que él quería como a su hija adoptiva, se moriría si nadie podía encontrar una cura. No la podía dejar morir con sólo diez años, ¡era tan joven! ¿Pero qué podía hacer para salvarle la vida? En esos momentos de tormento, su bestia empezó a despertarse de su largo estado de letargo.

_**Sabes qué podrías hacer algo para salvarla, ¿no?**_

_¿Y qué podría hacer yo? Si ni siquiera los médicos han encontrado una cura…_

_**Puede ser nosotros no tengamos la cura, pero alguien más la puede tener. ¿Recuerdas qué vimos años atrás en El Bosque de Inuyasha?**_

_No. ¡Y basta ya de juegos! ¡Dime de una buena vez cómo la podamos salvar!_

_**Vaya, vaya… ¿Así es como tratas tú a alguien que trata de ayudarte?**_

_¡Basta ya! Yo soy tú y tú eres yo así que ¡habla de una vez!_

_**Vale, vale… igual te lo iba a decir, ya que no recuerdas nada. Hace dos años atravesábamos por El Bosque de Inuyasha cuando sentimos la presencia de esa sacerdotisa que siempre anda con ese mestizo…. **_

_¡Ve al grano!_

_**Vaya, vaya, pero ¡qué impaciente eres!... vale te lo voy a decir, pero… me debes una por esto.**_

_Como tú digas._

_**La sacerdotisa saltó dentro de la fuente seca y desapareció.**_

_Pero ¿cómo puede ser posible algo así?_

_**Aparentemente esa fuente es una especie de portal al futuro.**_

_¡Eso no puede ser!_

_**Imposible o no, pero esto es lo que nuestros espías nos dijeron y son los mejores de todo Japón, así que dudo que nos mintieran o que nos dijeran falsa información… Ah, y antes de que se me olvide, deberías agradecerme mi insistencia en averiguar dónde se fue la sacerdotisa. **_

_¡Cállate! No tenemos tiempo para esto._

_**Vale, pero no te olvides de que estás en deuda conmigo y que te voy a pedir cuentas más tarde o más temprano.**_

_Mmm._

En cuanto acabó de hablar con su bestia llamó a su oficina a todos los espías que no estaban ocupados en ese momento y les ordenó que encontraran el paradero de Inuyasha y su grupo lo antes posible. En menos de doce horas se enteró de que Inuyasha se encontraba en el pueblo de Kaede y allí se fue de inmediato esperando encontrar a la sacerdotisa y una cura para Rin.

El día del regreso de Kagome 

Inuyasha se hartó de esperar a Kagome y decidió ir tras ella. Pues, al fin y al cabo, el mes ya había acabado así que las posibilidades de acabar aplastado al suelo, eran más reducidas. Sin embargo, mientras Inuyasha se dirigía hacia la fuente pudo sentir el olor de su medio hermano, y por supuesto que no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Sesshoumaru apareciera en el prado donde se encontraba la fuente. Inuyasha notó que Sesshoumaru tenía la intención de entrar en el pueblo, así que Inuyasha hizo lo de costumbre, atacó a su medio hermano sin hacer preguntas. Ambos estaban inmersos en la lucha, que ninguno de ellos notó la luz que salía de la fuente ni a la enojada sacerdotisa.

'_¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Estos dos no van a parar nunca? Pues creo que sí van a parar, pero sólo cuando Naraku termine de destruirnos. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo los voy a detener? Hmm… Creo que será más fácil hablar con Sesshoumaru de esto, ya que él es el más maduro de los dos. ¿Matará a Inuyasha si lo voy a sentar en medio de la batalla? Espero que no, espero que tenga suficiente honor para no hacerlo. Pues… lo hago ahora o nunca.'_

¡Inuyasha! ¡Siéntate!

En el instante en que oyeron su voz, Inuyasha se desplomó en el suelo y Sesshoumaru se dio la vuelta rápidamente… por fin encontró a la persona que pensaba que podía salvar a su pequeña Rin. En cuanto Kagome vio que tenía la atención de lord Sesshoumaru y que Inuyasha no los iba a estorbar por un tiempo, Kagome se acercó a él y se postró ante él esperando que si le mostraba el respeto debido, Sesshoumaru la escucharía. En cuanto lo miró a la cara y vio su mascara impasible, decidió que podría empezar a hablar de sus preocupaciones en relación con el eterno conflicto entre él e Inuyasha. Al fin y al cabo nunca sabía cómo reaccionaría ante este tema…

Lord Sesshoumaru…

Sacerdotisa, vine a buscarte – estos palabras le cerraron la boca y Sesshoumaru tomo esta oportunidad para decirle por que la buscaba – Rin está muy enferma y necesita tú ayuda. Estoy enterado de que vienes del futuro y pensé que tal vez tú tendrás alguna cura para su enfermedad. – Esto fue algo que Kagome no esperaba oír de Sesshoumaru. De hecho, ella empezó a preguntarse cómo se había enterado de esto. Cuando Sesshoumaru vio que Kagome aún guardaba silencio, continuó su historia - Tiene una fiebre muy alta desde hace tres días y mis médicos parecen incapaces de descubrir cuál es la enfermedad que la niña tiene ni cuál es la cura. Todo empezó con una tos normal, pero ahora sus pulmones hacen un ruido raro cada vez que respira…

Creo… creo… que es neumonía.

¿Qué enfermedad es ésa?

Ahora no tengo tiempo para explicaciones, pero lo que sí deberías saber es que se va a morir si no tratamos su enfermedad. Espérame aquí, voy a traer la medicina que necesitamos. – En cuanto acabo de hablar se dirigió hacia la fuente y saltó dentro de ella. En dos horas Kagome había regresado con la medicina. – Aquí está pero yo soy la única que se la puede dar, porque soy la única que sabe como utilizarla.

Vale. Recoge esa cosa amarilla que trajiste contigo y vámonos.

Espera un momento. Si yo voy mis amigos vienen también, incluido Inuyasha.

Escúchame miko…

¿Te encuentras en una posición desde la cual puedas discutir conmigo? Y además, ¿no tenias prisa?

**Continuará… **

**Youkai** = demonio

**Youki **= energía demoníaca

**Miko **= sacerdotisa


	3. Buscando ayuda (Parte 2)

**Inuyasha no me pertenece.**

**Este capítulo contiene un glosario de términos japoneses.**

**Letra itálica = pensamientos**

…**..**

**Capítulo 3: Buscando ayuda (Parte 2)**

La vez pasada

Recoge esa cosa que trajiste contigo, partiremos hacia el Oeste de inmediato.

Espera un momento. Si yo voy, mis amigos vienen también, incluido Inuyasha.

Escúchame sacerdotisa…

¿Te encuentras en una posición desde la cual puedas discutir conmigo? Y además, ¿no tenías prisa?

Ahora

En cuanto Kagome acabo de hablar, le entraron dudas relacionadas con el modo en el que había hablado con lord Sesshoumaru. Sabía muy bien que él nunca permitía a nadie que le hablara de ese modo, y que cuando alguien se atrevía a hacerlo no vivía para contarlo. Además, el hecho de que él la estaba mirando con una mirada de hielo, tampoco la ayudaba. A este punto, toda la confianza que había mostrado sólo unos segundos antes, se había desvanecido. Ahora, todo lo que podía esperar era que no la matase, pero Kagome no sabía que mientras ella estaba rezando a todos los dioses que conocía, Sesshoumaru también estaba ocupado con sus propios pensamientos.

_¿Cómo se atreve hablarme así? ¿Acaso se ha olvidado de quién soy y de qué soy capaz de hacer a los que se atreven a hablarme así?_

_**No ha hecho nada malo. Todo lo que hizo fue pedir que dejáramos a sus amigos venir también.**_

_¿La estas defendiendo? _ La bestia sonrió con superioridad cundo oyó la pregunta de su amo.

_**Claro que no. Lo único que estoy haciendo es analizar lógicamente todo lo que sucedió… Además, puedes tomarlo como un favor. Lo que trato de decirte es que no te estoy dejando hacer algo de lo que más adelante te podrías arrepentir. Como por ejemplo… matar a la única persona que puede curar la niña a quien quieres como si fuera tu propia hija…**_

_¡Pero nos faltó el respeto!_

_**No olvides que eres tú el que la necesita, no al revés… Además, ¿quién crees que se enterará de la falta de respecto que te ha mostrado? El hibrido aún está inconsciente.**_

Sesshoumaru gruño al oír la respuesta de su bestia, porque sabía que tenía razón. Debía perdonar la vida de la sacerdotisa si quería salvar la vida de la niña. En cuanto Kagome oyó a Sesshoumaru gruñir, pensó que había decidido matarla. Pero, para su sorpresa… __

Vale, puedes traer a tus amigos y despierta al _hanyou_ si no lo quieres dejar aquí.

Si nos vamos ahora, antes de despertar a Inuyasha, voy a ir a por mis amigos que están en el pueblo. No quiero que empecéis otra vez con lo vuestro.

Para que lo sepas, humana… no fui yo el que empezó la pelea, sino ese hanyou, que no es bueno en absoluto. Me atacó en cuanto sintió mi presencia.

Kagome lo miró por unos segundos un poco desconcertada. ¿Desde cuándo daba explicaciones a alguien el gran lord Sesshoumaru? Cuando Sesshoumaru notó que Kagome se había quedado mirándolo, levantó una ceja, lo que la hizo volver a la realidad y de pronto se acordó de que debía ir tras sus amigos. Para cuando Kagome había regresado con Sango, Miroku y Shippo, Inuyasha ya se había despertado y en cuanto se enteró de que lo que se había decidido mientras él estaba inconsciente, se dejó lleva por uno de sus típicos berrinches.

¿Por qué accediste a irte con él? ¿Acaso estas enamorada del Príncipe de Hielo?

Por favor, no empieces otra vez… y para que lo sepas, no acepté irme con él porque tuviera sentimientos hacia él, sino porque Rin está muy enferma y necesita mi ayuda.

Y a mí ¿qué me importa? Tenemos que encontrar los fragmentos de Shikon no Tama.

Inuyasha… no me hagas decir LA palabra otra vez, si no quieres quedarte atrás.

¡Bah! Cualquiera podría decir que los fragmentos no te importan. La primera vez, antepusiste tus estúpidos estudios a nuestra misión y ahora estas haciendo lo mismo, sólo que ahora la excusa es una niña. ¿Es que tengo que recordarte que eres tú la culpable de que ahora el Shikon no Tama esté hecho pedazos y que como tal es tu responsabilidad ir a recogerlos? ¡Esto debería tener prioridad frente a cualquier otra cosa!

Kagome sentía como su enojo crecía con cada segundo que pasaba. Ya estaba cansada de escuchar una y otra vez la misma cantinela… Claro que sabia que era su responsabilidad ir a recoger los fragmentos, como también sabia que a veces otras cosas eran más importantes que esto. No podía creer que en el pasado hubiera amado a Inuyasha, un ser tan… egocéntrico. ¿Cómo era posible que no le importara para nada la vida de una niña a la que ella había llegado a querer realmente en estos cinco años que había pasado en la Edad Media? Podía hacer un esfuerzo por entender la reacción de Inuyasha en relación a sus estudios, pero ¿cómo podía alguien siquiera intentar entender su reacción con respecto a rescatar un alma inocente? Éste no era el hombre que ella había amado… ese hombre debía de ser sólo un ilusión, un producto de su imaginación, porque nadie podía cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo. Kagome no pudo aguantar más y en cuanto Inuyasha acabó su sermón…

¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡SIÉNTATE!

Kagome, tal vez deberías compadecerte de Inuyasha, ya sabes cómo es. Además creo que ya ha aprendido la lección. Mira, ni siquiera se mueve. – intervino Miroku.

Vale, creo que ya es tiempo de irnos.

Perdona, Kagome, pero ¿no nos llevamos a Inuyasha también? Podríamos ponerlo sobre Kirara.

No. Dejadlo allí. Sabe dónde encontrarnos. Tal vez aprenda algo de todo esto, aunque lo dudo… Lord Sesshoumaru ¿conoces alguna manera de llegar antes a Rin?

En cuanto oyó la pregunta, el Amo del Oeste se sumió en sus pensamientos otra vez. Estaba discutiendo si debería o no dejar que lo montasen. La sola idea de permitir algo así lo asqueaba. Dejar que unos humanos lo montasen… A él, el más temido youkai de toda su raza. Sin embargo, salvar la vida de Rin era lo más importante ahora, así que sin contestar a la pregunta de Kagome, Sesshoumaru adoptó su forma canina y permitió que lo montasen. La última que subió a su lomo fue Kagome y en cuanto lo hizo, Sesshoumaru sintió una reacción muy rara por parte de su bestia, que empezó a gruñir calladamente, como si sintiera satisfecha por algo. Sesshoumaru no entendía esta reacción de su bestia y tampoco sabía qué la había causado, pero se prometió a sí mismo que algún día lo averiguaría.

**Continuará…**


	4. Posible armisticio

**Inuyasha no me pertenece.**

**Letra itálica = pensamientos**

…

**Capítulo 4: Posible armisticio**

Al acercarse al Palacio del Oeste, a Kagome le costaba creer que algo tan bonito existiera de verdad. Nunca hubiera esperado ver un palacio tan hermoso. Sin embargo, su fascinación por el palacio no duró mucho, la próspera ciudad que lo rodeaba captó su atención de inmediato.

Los residentes vieron a su señor sobrevolando la ciudad apenas unas horas después de verlo irse a toda prisa Dios sabe dónde. Todos tenían la esperanza de que si había regresado tan pronto, era porque había encontrado a alguien capaz de curar a la pequeña que se encontraba bajo su cuidado.

Al aterrizar sobre el palacio, Kagome decidió que por el momento iba a concentrar toda su atención en la mejoría de Rin, porque era consciente de que tendría tiempo suficiente para visitar la ciudad una vez que la niña sanara.

Sesshoumaru no perdió el tiempo en bajar al patio interior y dejó que todo el mundo bajase. En cuanto adoptó su forma humana de nuevo, entró rápidamente en el palacio, seguido por los humanos. Unos sirvientes lo estaban esperando y les dio órdenes de que preparasen varias habitaciones para sus huéspedes y una para Kagome al lado de la de Rin. Después de dar las órdenes pertinentes, tomó a Kagome y la llevó hasta Rin.

….

Ya habían pasado dos semanas y el estado de Rin mejoró notablemente, lo que le dio a Kagome la oportunidad de visitar la ciudad y, por supuesto, el mercado. Durante la convalecencia de Rin, Kagome tuvo la oportunidad de visitar el palacio varias veces. Durante estos paseos albergaba la esperanza de encontrarse con Sesshoumaru, pero aparentemente éste pasaba todo su tiempo encerrado en su despacho, lo que le sorprendió, pero no tanto como su constante ausencia y falta de interés acerca del estado de Rin. Kagome había llegado incluso a creer que a Sesshoumaru no le importaba Rin en absoluto, lo cual no tenía ningún sentido. Es decir, ¿por qué venir hasta el pueblo de Kaede, por qué pelear con Inuyasha por una chica que no le importaba nada?... Lo que Kagome no sabía era que él sí visitaba a la niña, sólo que lo hacía cada vez que ella no estaba presente.

Al final, Kagome se cansó de esperar una oportunidad de encontrarse con él y empezó vagar por los pasillos del palacio con la esperanza de encontrar el despacho de Sesshoumaru. Como habían pasado varias horas desde que su búsqueda empezara, pensó que un cambio de táctica no vendría nada mal. Así que, tras de pensarlo por unos minutos, decidió que debería preguntar a un sirviente por el paradero de ese famoso despacho. Después de de caminar otros quince minutos, encontró a un sirviente. Sin embargo, su felicidad no duró mucho, porque se enteró de que necesitaba una cita para poder ver al Señor del Oeste y que el que las concedía era nada más y nada menos que… Jaken. Aunque esta información la desanimó, se dijo a sí misma que no pararía hasta hacer saber su opinión a Sesshoumaru… De modo que fue en búsqueda de Jaken.

¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Oí que necesito concertar una cita para poder hablar con lord Sesshoumaru.

¿Y?

Y… quiero una cita.

¿Tú? ¿Una cita?... ¿Por qué perdería _mi _lord Sesshoumaru su tiempo contigo, una humana asquerosa?

¿Perdón? Estoy haciendo lo que todo el mundo hace para poder hablar con el señor de esta tierra, y no recuerdo que te insultara, así que espero lo mismo a cambio. ¿O a ti nadie te enseñó que debes tratar con respeto a los que te lo muestran?

¡¿Pero cómo te atreves a habl…!?

Me atrevo, porque había pensado que habrías aprendido algo durante todos estos siglos, obviamente me equivoqué. ¿Sabes que no me mostraste el mínimo de respeto desde que empecé hablarte? Ah, y _perdóname _si te estoy _hablando_ así, pero en verdad, creo que te estoy haciendo un gran favor. ¡Tienes que cambiar la manera que tienes de tratar a la gente! – Jaken se quedó tan sorprendido que no fue capaz de pronunciar ni una palabra, así que Kagome aprovechó la oportunidad para continuar con lo que estaba diciendo – No te preocupes, que esta humana asquerosa no piensa robarte mucho más de tú precioso tiempo, _Señor_ Jaken. – En cuanto acabó de decirle todo lo que quería, regresó a la habitación de Rin, decidida a hacer que la niña la guiase al despacho de Sesshoumaru…

¡Rin, qué bien que estés despierta! ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando que… tal vez, a Sesshoumaru le haría mucha ilusión verte caminar por aquí, porque eso significaría que ya estás mejor. Al fin y al cabo, ni siquiera vino a verte durante estas dos semanas, como está tan ocupado… – la niña la miró confusa.

No, Kagome. Te estás equivocando. Él sí vino a verme, sólo que lo hacía cada ves que tú no estabas presente. – Esta noticia sorprendió a Kagome. No pudo evitar pensar que todo este asunto era muy raro, incluso llegó a pensar que lo había hecho a propósito… –Tenía que pensar en algo para convencer a Rin de que la llevase junto a Sesshoumaru, pero sin levantar sospechas…

Vale, pero aún sigo pensando que se alegraría de verte fuera de la cama. ¿Qué tal si le hacemos una visita?

¿Una visita?

Claro que sí. Deberíamos ir a su despacho para saludarlo.

Mmm, no me parece mala idea, y además, no he salido de mi habitación desde hace más de dos semanas.

Kagome se alegró al oír esto. Por fin se encontraría con Sesshoumaru. Así que, en cuanto la niña aceptó su plan, le pidió que la llevase a su despacho. Kagome no se inmutó al ver cuánto tiempo les llevó llegar al famoso despacho, ya que el palacio era inmenso. De hecho, era el palacio más grande que había visto en su vida y no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿qué había pasado con él? Porque en el Japón del futuro, nunca vio nada semejante.

En cuanto llegaron a la puerta del despacho de Sesshoumaru, Rin llamó una sola vez y entró sin esperar respuesta. Sesshoumaru estaba tan inmerso en su trabajo que ni oyó a Rin llamar a la puerta, ni sintió su olor. Levantó la cabeza sólo en cuanto oyó la puerta abrirse, y se alegró mucho al ver entrar a Rin. Sin embargo, lo que menos esperaba era ver a Kagome entrar detrás de su pupila. En cuanto la vio, la expresión de su cara, que se había suavizado al ver a la niña, se volvió fría e imposible de leer. Rin habló unas pocas palabras con él y después decidió ir al jardín que tanto había echado de menos durante su convalecencia. Cuando vio a Rin cerca de la puerta, Sesshoumaru ignoró completamente a Kagome, volviendo a su trabajo. Al cabo de dos minutos, Sesshoumaru aún podía sentir a Kagome en su oficina y esto le hizo dirigirle una mirada de hielo, que no ocultaba su irritación.

¿No te piensas marchar?

No, porque quise hablar contigo hace dos semanas pero me interrumpiste cuando me contaste lo que le había pasado a Rin.

No tengo tiempo para ti. – La bestia de Sesshoumaru escogió este momento para dar a conocer su opinión.

_**¡Lo ves! ¿Te dije o no te dije que fueras a hablar con ella? Quiso decirnos algo ¿y si se trataba de algo importante?**_

_¿Importante? Dudo que una humana podría saber algo de importancia para Sesshoumaru._

_**¿Ni siquiera escuchaste lo que te tenía que decir y ya decidiste que no era importante? Dime algo… ¿En verdad que no te interesa lo que tiene que decirnos o… sólo estas huyendo de ella?**_

_Por supuesto que no estoy interesado en lo que tiene que decirme, y además ¿por qué huiría de ella?_

_**Pues… tal vez… ¿su olor y su presencia te gustan más de lo que quieres admitir?**_

_¡No digas tonterías! ¡Nunca estaría interesado en una humana!____¡Y ahora cállate de una buena vez! _

Kagome lo observaba con interés, porque encontraba extraño el hecho de que tras echarla de su despacho se quedase mirándola varios minutos sin decirle nada. Sin embargo, en cuanto acabó de discutir con su bestia y vio que todavía seguía allí, quiso decirle algo, pero ella se le adelantó.

No me voy a ir hasta que oigas todo lo que te tengo que decir y, por favor, déjame terminar. Sé que debería haber pedido una cita contigo, pero no pude… así que decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer en esta situación era hacerme acompañar por Rin hasta aquí… Debo hablarte acerca de Naraku.

_**¡Lo ves! ¡Te dije que podría ser importante! **_Sesshoumaru decidió ignorar a su bestia y seguir escuchando a Kagome.

Estoy segura de que has notado que cada vez que Inuyasha y tú empezáis a pelearos determinar quién se enfrentará a Naraku, éste siempre se escapa. Y lo peor es que Naraku se está volviendo cada vez más poderoso. Inuyasha y tú tenéis que recomponer vuestra relación… No estoy diciendo que deberías comportaros como dos buenos hermanos, sino que tendréis que aprender a toleraros el uno al otro por el bien de todo el mundo.

_**¡Tolerante! ¿Tolerante hacia ese mestizo que no sabe lo que es el respeto? ¡Jamás!**_ Aunque su bestia trató de interferir de nuevo, Sesshoumaru no parecía molesto por su interrupción. De hecho, esta vez estaban completamente de acuerdo. Kagome sintió que iba a recibir una respuesta negativa, así que pensó en alabarlo un poco.

Te lo estoy diciendo porque se que tú eres el más sensato de los dos. Además, vine a ti con este tema porque eres maduro y juicioso. También he trazado un plan… Para llegar a entenderte con tu hermano, deberíais pasar más tiempo juntos…

Al oír esto, Sesshoumaru empezó a gruñir de una manera muy amenazadora, así que Kagome pensó que ya era tiempo de finalizar la conversación si quería salir viva de allí.

He estado pensando que no estaría mal si uniéramos nuestros grupos. Al fin y al cabo, todos estamos buscando a Naraku y ganaríamos en eficacia si trabajásemos juntos… Es sólo una idea. Todo lo que te estoy pidiendo es que pienses bien en mi propuesta y que analices la situación con mucha atención. Nos vamos a ir mañana por la mañana, ya sabes dónde encontrarnos.

En cuanto acabó de hablar, se fue corriendo de la oficina de Sesshoumaru. Era obvio que el solo pensamiento de pasar tiempo con su medio hermano lo irritaba. Nunca lo había visto tan enfadado, excepto cuando la vida de Rin estaba en peligro.

**Continuará…** __


	5. Posible armisticio (Parte 2)

**Inuyasha no me pertenece.**

**Letra itálica = pensamientos**

…

**Capítulo 5: Posible armisticio (Parte 2)**

Cuando Kagome salió del despacho de Sesshoumaru, se fue directamente a Rin y en cuanto la vio, no pudo sino alegrarse de verla caminar por sí misma. Aparentemente, este paseo le había sentado bien a la niña, porque sus mejillas habían recuperado el color. El día siguiente a la discusión con Sesshoumaru, Kagome notó que el estado de salud de Rin había mejorado considerablemente, lo que significaba que ya podía reanudar la búsqueda de fragmentos. Así que decidió que ya era hora de anunciar a sus amigos que podían marcharse y reunirse con Inuyasha. Cuando todos se habían reunido para la partida, Kagome envió a un sirviente para anunciar a Rin que se iba y que, si así lo quería, podía venir a despedirse.

Miroku no pudo contenerse más y en cuanto salieron del palacio preguntó a Kagome:

Kagome, ¿por qué enviaste a un sirviente a avisarle a Rin de nuestra partida y a Sesshoumaru no?

Pues… ayer tuvimos una… discusión, que digamos, y necesita tiempo para calmarse un poco. Además, dudo que nos vaya a echar de menos, ¿no crees? Al fin y al cabo, no tiene mucho cariño a los humanos. – Ante esta respuesta, la curiosidad de Miroku se dio más o menos por satisfecha y no preguntó nada más. También noto que Kagome no tenía ganas de hablar ni de contestar preguntas relacionadas con Sesshoumaru.

El grupo había caminado aproximadamente una hora hasta que lograron salir de la ciudad, y al poco tiempo de dejarla atrás, se les apareció un hanyou muy enfadado…

¡Bah! ¡Por fin habéis decidido abandonar ese palacio!

¿Has pasado dos semanas en el bosque?

Claro, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Que viviera bajo el mismo techo que ese miserable?

¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Cuándo piensas madurar? ¡No puedes proferirle ese odio por siempre! ¡Por Dios, que sois hermanos! ¡Tienes que tratar de llevarte bien con él!

¡Jamás!

Y ¿por qué por lo menos no lo intentas? ¿No crees que, a estas alturas, habría podido quitarte la espada Tetsaiga y matarte de haberlo deseado?

¡Bah! ¡No se puede comparar conmigo! Ni siquiera pudo quitarme la espada Tetsaiga…

¡Pero qué equivocado estás! Renunció a la espada en cuanto se dio cuenta que la necesitabas más que él. Habría podido matarte si hubiera te hubiera atacado en serio.

¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo es eso de que necesito la espada más que él?

_¡Oh! Esto no está bien. ¡Maldita sea, Kagome! ¡Piensa antes de abrir la boca! ¿Y ahora qué le digo?_

¡Eh, muchacha! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso te volviste sorda? ¡Contéstame!

Lo que quería decir era… era… que la necesitas para defenderte de los demonios que son más fuertes que tú. Piensa un poco… no podrías luchar contra ellos sólo con tus manos, como no tienes veneno bajo tus uñas, ni un látigo venenoso, ni nada… Mira, deberías portarte mejor con él. Al fin y al cabo, es él quien dio el primer paso hacía una tregua al renunciar a la espada…

Sí, una espada que siempre me perteneció a mí.

¿Has prestado atención a algo de lo que te he dicho hasta ahora? ¡Lo menos que podrías hacer, es dejar de atacarlo cada vez que lo ves! Si quieres, ignóralo, no me importa, pero no le ataques.

Lo que tú digas, muchacha, pareces una madre gruñona.

Pues si te ayuda a madurar, me convertiré en una madre gruñona, ¡sólo intenta madurar de una vez!

Después de esta conversación, el grupo continuó su viaje en silencio. Todos estaban hartos del comportamiento y los berrinches de Inuyasha, así que ya nadie encontraba divertidas estas conversaciones. Incluso Shippo, que era sólo un niño, parecía a veces más maduro que el hanyou.

….

El tiempo pasaba tan lentamente como la búsqueda de los fragmentos. Sin embargo, la única cosa que siempre estaba presente eran los ataques de los demonios. Aparentemente, Naraku enviaba cada tres o cuatro días demonios para que los atacasen, y esto sólo empeoraba las cosas dentro del grupo. Todos estaban muy tensos y los comentarios de Inuyasha sobre la supuesta ineptitud de Kagome para encontrar los fragmentos no ayudaban precisamente a mejorar el humor del grupo.

….

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Kagome abandonara el palacio de Sesshoumaru y aún no sabía nada de él. Había esperado a que se decidiera a acompañarlos en la búsqueda de los fragmentos, pero, aparentemente, vengarse de Naraku no era aliciente suficiente para soportar los berrinches de su medio hermano. Sin embargo, aún no había perdido completamente la esperanza de que algún día Sesshoumaru los acompañara en su búsqueda.

Otro día llegaba a su fin, sin novedad, igual que los anteriores, y por la noche el grupo había decidido quedarse cerca de un manantial termal. Después de montar el campamento y encender un fuego, las chicas cogieron a Shippo y fueron a darse un baño, mientras Miroku e Inuyasha se fueron a cazar algo para la cena. Inuyasha prácticamente obligó a Miroku a acompañarlo para que no se le ocurrieran ideas raras e intentara espiar a las chicas mientras se bañaban.

Quince minutos después de que todo el mundo se fuera a hacer sus cosas, cinco hombres entraron en el campamiento…

**Continuará….**


	6. Visita Inesperada

**Inuyasha no me pertenece. Además, quiero añadir que el nombre de los nuevos personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a ****llebreknit** (_**Haruki**_** y **_**Kaito**_**) y ****Silent Uke Fuu****(**_**Tsukiya**_ **y** _**Hiro**_**),**** son ellas las que me sugirieron estos nombres.**

…**.**

**Capítulo 6: Visita inesperada**

Los hombres que entraron en el campamento que había montado el grupo de Inuyasha lo hacían con mucho cuidado, como si esperaran ser atacados en cualquier momento; miraban suspicazmente a todos los arbustos y árboles que eran lo bastante grandes como para esconder a un hombre adulto. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que nadie estaba escondido tras ellos sus posturas se relajaron visiblemente.

Los hombres se sentaron alrededor del fuego, como si tuvieran la intención de esperar a quienes habían montado el campamento. Ya habían pasado treinta minutos y nadie del grupo de Inuyasha había aparecido, pero los hombres seguían esperándolos pacientemente. Durante todo el tiempo que los desconocidos pasaron en el campamento, cuatro de ellos no dejaban de mirar con interés todas las cosas dispersas por allí. Sólo uno de ellos parecía no mostrar ningún interés por lo que veía. Curiosamente, el interés que los cuatro mostraban hacia esas cosas se parecía mucho al interés que un niño suele mostrar por un juguete nuevo. Sin embargo, comparado con los niños que siempre tienen la tendencia de tocar todo lo que ven por primera vez, los hombres se mostraban más contenidos en lo que respecta a su curiosidad.

Poco después, nada más y nada menos que Inuyasha y Miroku regresaron al campamento. No es necesario describir la reacción que tuvo Inuyasha al verlos allí. Tras el shock inicial, Inuyasha hizo lo mejor que sabía hacer, que era soltar blasfemias. Intentó hacerles creer que iban dirigidas hacia los cinco desconocidos, pero era obvio para todos que iban dirigidas hacia una persona en particular… Sesshoumaru.

Las chicas estaban bañándose en el manantial cuando oyeron voces, o mejor dicho cuando oyeron a Inuyasha gritar. Esto le bastó a Kagome para darse cuenta de que la visita que estaba esperando por fin había llegado. La idea de que, con la llegada de Sesshoumaru, sus planes tenían una posibilidad real de llegar a buen término, le hizo olvidar que se estaba bañando, y de pronto se vio como un pez mojado fuera del agua.

Kagome salió del agua, se secó a toda prisa y corrió hacia el campamento. Se sorprendió de ver a Sesshoumaru acompañado por cuatro youkai, que además eran casi tan poderosos como el Señor del Oeste. Podía sentir el poder que emanaba d ellos y lo primero que le cruzó por la mente era que no debía hacer enfadar a los demonios si deseaba seguir viva. No tardó en darse cuenta de que eso era precisamente lo que Inuyasha estaba haciendo: enfurecerles al dirigirse sin ningún tipo de respeto a su medio hermano, y ella casi podía sentir cómo su cólera crecía con cada segundo que pasaba, aunque ellos hicieran lo posible por no mostrarlo. Y su ira no era lo único que crecía, sus _youki _también habían empezado a fluctuar a su alrededor y Kagome supo que, si quería evitar una pelea, debía hacer algo, y rápido. Así que hizo la única cosa que le vino al mente en ese momento…

¡SIÉNTATE!

Inuyasha cayó al suelo inconsciente y Kagome trató de pensar en algo que distrajera a los demonios, pero no se le ocurrió nada salvo hablar y hablar para hacerles olvidar todo lo que Inuyasha había dicho hasta ese momento.

¡Bienvenido, Lord Sesshoumaru! Os pido disculpas por todo lo que Inuyasha ha dicho hasta ahora. No se lo tengáis en cuenta, siempre actúa así.

No pasa nada. No tienes por qué disculparte, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. No fuiste tú la que pronunció esas palabras– dijo uno de los hombres que acompañaba a Sesshoumaru.

La voz profunda del _youkai_ que acompañaba a Sesshoumaru sorprendió a Kagome. Al disculparse en nombre de Inuyasha, los _youkai_ y sus _youki_ se calmaron; probablemente se habían dado cuenta de que era una sacerdotisa y sus _youki_ la molestaban, aunque no lo demostrara. Mirando fijamente al demonio que le habló, Kagome dijo:

Lo siento… Aún no me he presentado. Habréis notado que lord Sesshoumaru me conoce, así que sólo me queda presentarme ante vosotros. Me llamo Kagome.

Fue el _youkai_ que había hablado antes quien le respondió:

Mi nombre es Haruki, el que se encuentra a mi derecha es Hiro y el que está a mi izquierda se llama Tsukiya. El _youkai_ que está al lado de Lord Sesshoumaru es Kaito. Somos los generales más poderosos al servicio de Lord Sesshoumaru.

Encantada… Oh, también he olvidado de presentarles a mis amigos. Miroku, que es un monje. Es el único hombre de nuestro grupo, además de Inuyasha. También tenemos a Sango y Shippo. Sango es una asesina de demonios y Shippo es un pequeño zorro _youkai_, del que cuido como si fuera mi hijo. Todos ellos se están bañando ahora mismo en un manantial no lejos de aquí.

En cuanto terminaron las presentaciones, Kagome se fijó en las piezas de caza que Miroku e Inuyasha habían traído y empezó a pensar en cómo cocinarlas para que todo el mundo pudiera comer, pues ahora tenían que dar de comer a cinco personas más. Haruki notó su preocupación y observó lo que ella estaba mirando:

No hay necesidad de preocuparse por la comida. Podemos ir a cazar más animales, así no tendrás que preocuparte por cómo dividir esas tres liebres entre todos nosotros.

No tenemos por qué cazar, nosotros no comemos la misma comida que los humanos – dijo Hiro con un tono de aburrimiento.

Lo que Haruki dice es verdad – respondió Haruki rápidamente – pero _sí_ que podemos comer lo mismo que los humanos, sólo que vuestra comida no es tan nutritiva para los _youkai_ como lo es para los humanos. Sin embargo, comeremos lo mismo que vosotros mientras viajemos juntos, aunque, de vez en cuando, tendremos que comer nuestros propios alimentos para conservar nuestras fuerzas.

Si no te importa, ¿puedes decirme qué es lo que soléis comer?

Creo que es mejor que no lo sepas, los humanos suelen sentir asco sólo de pensarlo – le respondió Haruki con una sonrisa en los labios.

Después de la aclaración de Haruki, Kaito y Hiro no podían contener por más tiempo su irritación. La idea de comer comida humana les repugnaba, pero pensar que tendrían que cazar sólo por contentar a una humana, les enfurecía. ¿Cómo se atrevía Haruki a tomar decisiones que les afectaban a todos? ¡No tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo! ¿Por qué lord Sesshoumaru no decía nada? ¿Acaso no le molestaba el hecho de tener que comer lo mismo que los humanos? ¿Qué les estaba pasando? ¡Eran youkai, por amor de Dios! ¿Desde cuándo se tomaban tantas molestias para complacer a una humana?

No vamos a cazar nada. No tenemos _ninguna_ intención de comer lo mismo que vosotros– dijeron Kaito y Hiro a la vez.

Lo encuentro vergonzoso. Nunca he comido lo mismo que los humanos y no pienso empezar ahora – continuó Hiro con una expresión de asco en la cara.

Si realmente quieres saber qué es lo que comemos habitualmente – empezó Kaito sin ocultar la ira en su voz –, te lo voy a decir: carne cruda. ¿Satisfecha?

¡Basta! – Tsukiya habló por primera vez, pero sólo para apaciguar los espíritus de los que estaban presentes. – El único que puede decidir qué vamos a comer durante nuestro viaje con los humanos es lord Sesshoumaru.

Kagome sintió un escalofrío al escuchar que los _youkai_ comían carne cruda, pero cuando Tsukiya acabó de hablar, supo que tenía que decir algo antes de que los cinco los cinco _youkai_ se enzarzaran en una pelea. Así que se dirigió directamente a Sesshoumaru:

Lamento si os ofendí al ofreceros comida humana, pero no tenía ni idea de que vosotros preferís la carne cruda. Sólo pretendía haceros sentir bienvenidos. No tenéis que comer comida humana si no queréis…

Basta de disculpas –le interrumpió Sesshoumaru – no podías saber cuáles son nuestros hábitos alimenticios. Muy poca gente lo sabe. Además, cada uno de nosotros es libre de escoger su comida mientras viajemos juntos. Lo más importante es que recordemos que estamos aquí para enfrentarnos a Naraku, ¿está claro?

Los generales asintieron y Haruki se fue de inmediato a cazar otras dos liebres. Pensó que al menos podría probar la comida humana si con eso conseguía que Kagome se sintiese más a gusto en presencia de tantos _youkai_. Haruki sentía una atracción muy especial hacia la joven sacerdotisa, aunque no pudiera identificar la razón…

**Continuará y gracias por leer mi relato. **


	7. Explicaciones

**Inuyasha no me pertenece.**

**...**

**Capítulo 7: Explicaciones**

La vez pasada

Haruki se fue de inmediato a cazar otras dos liebres. Pensó que al menos podría probar la comida humana si con eso conseguía que Kagome se sintiese más a gusto en presencia de tantos _youkai_. Haruki sentía una atracción muy especial hacia la joven sacerdotisa, aunque no pudiera identificar la razón…

Ahora

En menos de media hora, Haruki regresó con dos libres y Kagome empezó a preparar la comida de inmediato. Mientras el guiso estaba hirviendo, los últimos dos miembros del grupo de Inuyasha se habían regresado al campamento, e igual al _hanyou_, se sorprendieron al ver a Sesshoumaru y otros cuatro _youkai_ allí. Lo que no los sorprendió en lo absoluto fue la imagen de un _hanyou_ muy irritado y callado, que además se encontraba sentado en un árbol. Después de saludar, Shippo y Sango se dirigieron hacia Kagome para ver qué había pasado durante su ausencia.

- Veo que ya os habéis bañado – dijo Kagome sonriendo.

- Sí… mmm… ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

- Como puedes ver, tenemos huéspedes; que además, se van a quedar por un tiempo con nosotros.

- ¿Se van a quedar?

- Sí. Sesshoumaru y sus generales se quedarán con nosotros hasta que lograremos encontrar los fragmentos del Shikon no Tama y matar a Naraku. Creo que debería presentarlos – en cuanto acabó de hablar, Kagome se levantó y se dirigió hacia el grupo de _youkai_ que se encontraba al borde del claro, al lado opuesto del _hanyou_ enfadado. Estaba claro que intentaban evitar sea a los humanos o sea al _hanyou_, o tal a ambos vez.

- Siento molestarles, pero creo que debería presentarles oficialmente a los otros dos miembros de nuestro grupo, aunque ya les había hablado de ellos. Así que, está es Sango, la asesina de demonios, y este es Shippo el zorro _youkai_. Ellos son Tsukiya, Hiro, Kaito y Haruki.

En cuanto acabó de hacer las presentaciones regresó a su lugar cerca del fuego para cuidar de la comida. Sin embargo, Sango no estaba satisfecha con las escasas explicaciones que recibió de Kagome y la siguió…

- ¿Podrías explicarme mejor lo qué está pasando?

- ¿Explicar qué? Ya te dije todo.

- ¿Ya me lo dijiste?... Vale… Así que me quieres hacer creer ¿qué Sesshoumaru se había decidido juntarse a nuestro grupo, así como así? Y lo haría porque, ¿quiere mucho a Inuyasha? ¿Te estás esperando que cree que tú no tuviste _nada_ que ver con esto? Sabía que tenías un plan ya formado en tu cabeza cuando corriste a ayudar a Rin, pero nuca supe que era…

- Vale – Kagome interrumpió a sango –. Si quieres una repuesta, la vas a tener. Todos sabemos cuales son las consecuencias de la relación que existe entre Inuyasha y su medio hermano. Si, por acaso lo has olvidado, déjame refrescar tu memoria. Estos dos _siempre_ están luchando uno contra el otro para que el vencedor pueda luego luchar contra Naraku. Todo está muy bien hasta ahora, excepto un pequeño detalle y eso es que Naraku _siempre_ se escapa, y cada vez que vuelve, lo hace más poderoso que antes. Ahora, si piensas hacer los mismos berrinches que Inuyasha, te digo desde ahora que te puedes ir a hacerle compañía bajo el árbol en el que se encuentra sentado.

- ¡No sacas conclusiones antes de tiempo! – Sango la paro antes de que Kagome dijera algo de que se arrepentiría más adelante – Preguntaba por pura curiosidad, no para hacerte sentir mal. Siento por haberte hecho hablar de esto ahora, cuando estás tan enfadada por culpa de Inuyasha. Debería de haber esperado hasta mañana para hacerte las preguntas.

- No pasa nada, Sango. Siento por haberme enfadado contigo. No tienes la culpa por la inmadurez de Inuyasha. Tampoco eres culpable porque el no quiere entender los razones que he tenido para proponerle a Sesshoumaru que se únase a nuestro grupo.

- ¿Por esto te fuiste tan deprisa del manantial?

- Sí. Supuse que Sesshoumaru, finalmente, había decidido venir y no quise dejar a Inuyasha que arruinase todo.

- Espera, ¿acaso dijiste que por fin había decidido venir?

- Sí. Cuando hablé con él sobre esto, le dije que era su decisión si querría acompañarnos o no. En realidad, nunca pensé que se lo haría... Si sólo lo hubieras visto cómo reaccionó cuando le propuse esto… Es que, tenía miedo de estar en el mismo despacho que él. Incluso llegué a pensar que por lo enfurecido que estaba hubiera podido adaptar en cualquier momento su forma canina. Por esto no podía dejar a Inuyasha que arruinara todo.

- Ya veo, pero a mí no me dijiste nada. ¿No me tienes confianza?

- Claro que confío en ti, sólo que no podía arriesgar que alguien nos oyera hablar, especialmente Inuyasha. Lo siento y espero que me puedas perdonar por ocultarte esto.

Sango sonrió y le dio a Kagome un abrazo, diciéndole:

- No te preocupes, que entiendo por que lo has hecho. Sólo siento no haber sido aquí cuando más me necesitabas.

Cundo Sango entendió todo lo que había transcurrido, cogió a Shippo en sus brazos y se sentó al lado de Kagome para hacerle componía. Cuando Kagome acabó de hacer la comida, cogió unos bolos, empezó a rellenarlos y después se las entrego a sus amigos. Inuyasha estaba tan enfadado que no quiso acepta el bolo de comida, así que lo dejó en paz, pensando que tal vez comería algo más adelante. Después de servir a Shippo, Sango y Miroku, se dirigió hacía el grupo de _youkai._ El primero hacia quien Kagome se dirigió con un bolo de comida fue Sesshoumaru; porque al fin y al cabo, él era el alpha del grupo. Contrario a las expectaciones de Kagome, Sesshoumaru recibió el guiso e inclino la cabeza de una manera casi imperceptible como agradecimiento. El último al que sirvió fue Haruki y luego ella también se fue a comer.

- ¿A nosotros no nos vas a servir? – oyó a Hiro hablar en cuanto empezó a comer.

- Pensaba que os daba asco comer lo mismo que nosotros.

- Hemos cambiado de parecer – le contestó Kaito de inmediato.

- Si así están las cosas, creo que os podéis servir solos. Es solo justo, después del alboroto que habéis puesto a la hora de comer comida humana. ¡No me miréis así! Si pensáis en comportaros como lo habéis hecho hasta ahora, entonces podéis esperar el mismo tratamiento.

- ¡Escucha muchacha…!

- ¡No me hables así! ¡No soy vuestra sirviente! Podéis coger algo para comer si queréis, y si no, podéis morir de hambre por lo que me importa.

- ¡Escucha aquí…! – dijo Kaito en un tono amenazador.

- ¡Continuad hablarme así y os voy a purificar! – les respondió Kagome en un tono igual de amenazador – Os repito que si queréis comer, vais a tener que coger la comida vosotros, porque no creo que vendrá por sí misma a vosotros para que la coméis.

Haruki apenas pudo contener su risa en cuanto oyó la última parte, mientras que Sesshoumaru sólo sonrió con superioridad. Los dos _youkai_ se sintieron ofendidos al ver la reacción de sus compañeros y cuando por fin se dieron cuenta de que si querían comer deberían levantarse y coger por si mismos unos bolos de guiso, lo hicieron. Las expresiones que llevaban en sus caras no escondían nada. Era más que obvio que no estaban acostumbrados a ser desobedecidos, pero tampoco les desagradaba que una humana fuera capaz de desafiarlos. El futuro se mostraba a ser uno muy interesante.

**Continuara….**


	8. Reflexion

**Inuyasha no me pertenece.**

**Letra itálica = pensamientos**

…

**Capítulo 8: Reflexión**

Todos se acostaron al poco tiempo después de comer, excepto Inuyasha. Aparentemente, se quedó tan preocupado por todo lo que había pasado, que no podía conciliar el sueño.

_¡No me lo puedo creer! Al fin y al cabo tendré que viajar con ese cabrón. Me pregunto si Kagome se estará vengando de mí por todas las veces que me fui a escondidas para encontrarme con Kikyo. Es que, ¡no me parece justo todo lo que está haciendo! ¿Por qué tengo que soportar todo esto? Además, sólo en pensar a todo lo que me dijo cuando regresó al campamento y me pillo soltar blasfemias a Sesshoumaru…_

Recordando lo que había trascurrido esa noche

_- ¡Basta! Sesshoumaru NO vino porque así le dio la gana, sino porque yo lo llamé. Hablé con él y le pedí que se juntara a nuestro grupo…_

_- ¿Por qué? ¡No necesitamos a este Príncipe de Hielo para luchar contra Naraku! ¡Me basto y me sobro solo! Yo…_

_- ¡Este es el problema! ¡Lo que tú no acabas de entender, es que aquí no se trata de ti, de mí, de Sango o de Miroku, sino de NUESTRO futuro, del futuro del mundo entero! ¿Cuántas veces te había pedido que pares de luchar contra Sesshoumaru?¿Acaso me escuchaste UNA vez? No. Al fin y al cabo ¿por qué me harías caso, si lo ÚNICO que te importa es tu maldito orgullo? Te vale un rábano que por culpa de las peleas que tienes con Sesshoumaru, Naraku siempre se escapa y vuelve cada vez más poderoso. Todo lo que te importa es que tú seas él que vencerá a Naraku. Pues tengo solo UNA cosa que decirte: ¡Regresa a la realidad, porque aquí ya no se trata de tu estúpida venganza! Las cosas empeoraron mucho y si no logramos a parar a Naraku, NADIE tendrá un futuro. Es por esto que necesitamos a Sesshoumaru… _

_Inuyasha permaneció en silencio durante el sermón de Kagome, hasta que oyó el nombre ´ Sesshoumaru ´._

_- ¡No necesitamos a Sesshoumaru! ¡YO no lo necesitó! ¿Cómo pudiste decidir esto por ti misma?¿Por qué hablaste con él en vez de mí sobre esto?!YO soy el que manda en este grupo! ¡Yo SOY…! _

_- ¿ Preguntas que por qué hablé con él primero?¿Pero, tú te estás oyendo?!NO. SE. PUEDE. HABLAR. CONTIGO! ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque no eres capaz de entender ni media palabra de lo que te estoy diciendo. ¿Pero qué entender, hombre? Que tú ni siquiera oyes lo que te estoy diciendo. ¡Desde tres años te estoy diciendo que PARES de luchar contra Sesshoumaru, y por lo menos desde hace dos años te estoy diciendo por qué debes de parar estas luchas idiotas! Pero mis suplicas caen en oídos sordos. ¿Y además tienes el descaro de preguntarme y juzgarme por qué hice lo que hice? ¿Pues tú que piensas? ¡Anda! ¡Habla! _

_- Lo estás defendiendo porque eres enamorada de él._

_A Kagome no le vino creer que esta era la mejor respuesta que Inuyasha pudo encontrar. ¿Cómo podía pensar algo así después de todo lo que le había dicho?¿Enamorada?¡Esto tenía que ser una broma pesada!_

_- Así que, esta es la conclusión al cual llegaste después de oír todo lo que te dije… Ni siquiera se que pensar… No se si debería estar sorprendida, enfadada o decepcionada__. __Hazme un favor… ¡Míralo! ¿A ti te parece que es alguien que necesitaría MÍ protección? ¿Tú me estas hablando en serio? Míralo bien, por que si hubiera querido, hasta ahora te podría haber matado sin mucho esfuerzo. Así que mira tus palabras porque creó que mostró bastantes consideraciones hacía ti hasta ahora… Si yo estuviera tú, no lo haría hacer enojar tanto. Pero aya tú. _

_- Muchacha…_

_- No empieces otra vez – lo interrumpió Kagome – si no quieres que use esa palabra. Me preguntaste por qué hablé con él primero y por qué pedí su ayuda. La respuesta es MUY simple... Porque con él SÍ puedo hablar. ¿Por qué? Pues, porque él hace algo que tú no haces y eso es ES-CU-CHAR a la gente que le HABLA. ¿Sabes por qué lo hace? Porque es más maduro que tú._

_- ¡BAH! ¡El maduro! ¡No me digas! ¿Tienes algo para demostrarme que es tan maduro como tú dices?_

_- ¿Pruebas? Pues vamos a ver si encontramos algo… Mmmm…¿Qué dices de… fue capaz de cuidar de los territorios que heredo de vuestro padre, por unos dos cientos años, más o menos? ¿Cómo te parece la capacidad de mantener su paciencia cada vez que vuestros rumbos se cruzan? Porque sólo Dios sabe de cuanta paciencia se necesita para aguantarte. ¿Quieres oír más?... ¿No? Vale, entonces paramos aquí; pero, antes de acabar con esto, tengo que darte dos consejos. El primero, MA-DU-RA y el segundo, acostúmbrate con la presencia de tu medio hermano, porque él de aquí no se va y tú tampoco. Y no me importa si te gusta o no, así es como están las cosas y harías bien en acostumbrarte y, por favor, intenta tratar bien a Sesshoumaru. Si hemos acabado,¡ me gustaría empezar a cocinar, porque estoy harta de tus berrinches._

Aparentemente, Kagome logró hacer a Inuyasha reflexionar sobre su manera de tratar a los demás. ¿Pero fue bastante para hacerlo ver cuáles eran sus errores? ¿Cambiará su manera de comportarse hacia el resto del grupo también? ¿Madurará o simplemente seguirá igual?

**Continuará…**


End file.
